Behind the Scenes of: TRACKS OF MY TEARS
by madolynhaze
Summary: Cybill was gone for at least six months on bed rest and maternity leave during Season 4 and finally returned to the set for the filming of TRACKS OF MY TEARS...many things had changed in Bruce's life during that time (he won an Emmy, filmed Die Hard and married Demi Moore) - this is my take on what life was like behind the scenes of Moonlighting during that time. Enjoy!


**Behind the Scenes Of: TRACKS OF MY TEARS**

Cybill Shepherd, star of ABC's Moonlighting, sits at her San Fernando Valley, California home the night before her expected return to the Moonlighting set after the six months leave she took to carry and give birth to twins. She talks to her agent on the phone…

**Cybill**: I wasn't there today, Don, because there was no trailer for the babies…no nannies…no wipes, diapers…no change of clothes. I'm not dragging two three month old's, an hour across town only to find I have no place to put them and no one to care for them while I work. So…let Glenn and ABC know, they are not getting me on that set until they provide what I've asked for…

She hangs up.

**Bruce O.:** (Her husband) How's it looking?

**Cybill**: Not great…there was no trailer for the babies today… and if there's not one on set tomorrow…we won't be either.

An hour later her agent calls back.

**Agent**: They've got a trailer on the lot for you…but say you need to provide your own nannies.

Cybill hangs up angry but makes a few phone calls and manages to hire around the clock nannies to be on set at 6am. She hangs up and puts her head in her hand as she nurses one of the babies.

**Cybill**: Oh, why do I have to do this…why do I have to go back to this set…this show! I don't want to see Bruce's smug face…definitely don't want to see Glenn…don't want the long days and the pressure.

**Bruce O.: **You'll be ok, hun…probably anticipating it is worse than it will be…I bet once you get back on set tomorrow it'll feel like home.

**Cybill**: (Unsure)…a very hostile home…

**Bruce O.:** Maybe things will get better. Bruce should be on cloud nine…he's married now, got a big movie coming out…won an Emmy…

**Cybill**: Yeah yeah yeah…don't remind me of all the _wonderful_ things happening for Bruce.

**Bruce O:** Well, aren't you happy for him?

**Cybill**: I don't know…I haven't even talked to him in…what…six months…not once.

**Bruce O.:** Well…you've sent a few notes and some gifts back and forth…he just sent you that telegram to your _Walk of Fame_ ceremony…

**Cybill**: Yeah…couldn't be bothered to come…

**Bruce O.:** He's been busy…you've been busy…but you two will fall back into your old relationship in no time…

**Cybill**: Yeah…that's what I'm afraid of…

**Bruce O:** At least he won't be distracted with all the girls on set like you said he was before…

**Cybill**: Yes...let's hope he settles into some form of monogamy.

At 5:30am an SUV, equipped with baby seats, arrives to pick up Cybill, the twins and two nannies and take them to the FOX lot in Century City. When they arrive on set producer Jay Daniel meets the car and is excited to see Cybill.

**Jay**: Cybill (He welcomes her with open arms) Welcome back!

**Cybill**: Thanks, Jay!

Cybill takes a deep breath and looks around the set, which is coated in sunrise…it kind of did feel like home…maybe Bruce was right.

**Cybill**: (Smiles at Jay) Good to be back.

**Jay**: (Peeks in the car) Let me see these little guys…(Looks at the twins) Wow, Cybill, they're beautiful…look how tiny they are!

**Cybill**: (beaming) Thanks! They're each almost 10 lbs now…

**Jay**: Well, come on, let me show you the trailer…it's identical to yours and parked right behind you. We've stocked it as best we can for now…but the nannies can send PAs out for anything else.

They look into the trailer and everything is strewn about in boxes, nothing is set up. Cybill puts the nannies to work getting cribs and a changing area set up for the twins…who are both currently crying.

**Jay**: Can we leave this to the nannies and get you in hair and makeup, Cybill?

Cybill is already overwhelmed.

**Cybill**: They need to eat, Jay.

**Jay**: Ok…so, can we take them in your trailer for now and have you feed them while you're in hair and makeup?

**Cybill**: Sure…(calls to the nannies and other helpers) Alright gang, let's take what we need to my trailer so they can make me beautiful…(looks at Jay) I haven't even worn makeup in six months…

Jay laughs and everyone carries some things into Cybill's trailer and gets the babies set up as best they can. After about an hour both babies have been fed and are sleeping in carriers close to Cybill as she sits in hair and makeup and begins to read that week's script. Glenn pops into the trailer…

**Glenn**: Hey, Cyb! Welcome back!

**Cybill**: Hi…(gestures to the little bundles) babies are sleeping so if you can keep it down…

He enters softly and sits on her couch, glancing at the babies along the way.

**Glenn**: Wow, beautiful babies, Cybill. Do you have everything you need?

**Cybill**: I wouldn't say everything, but we're making due for now…

She flips through the pages of the script.

**Cybill**: Maddie is finally back and she and David don't even have a scene together?

**Glenn**: Sure they do…towards the end…

He takes the script…

**Glenn**: Back here…

Cybill gives him a look like "unbelievable…"

**Glenn**: What!? Can't blow our wad all at once…gotta make the audience squirm a little bit.

**Cybill**: Haven't they been squirming for months now? Whenever I talk to people all they tell me is they can't wait for David and Maddie to be back together…

**Glenn**: …and they're going to get that…just not right away…

Glenn gets up to leave.

**Cybill**: When is Bruce coming in?

**Glenn**: Oh…he's not coming in today…you're filming on a train most the day…

**Cybill**: A train…

**Glenn**: Read the script…it will all become clear.

He steps out of the trailer.

**Glenn**: See you on set.

**Cybill**: Sure…

She goes back to reading through the script and gets very upset. A little while later she is on the set of the train and waiting to film a scene where she has a nightmare and is awoken by a man in the next compartment because she's screaming. She is dressed in a purple satin night gown…it's an emotional scene…she confesses her thoughts and feelings about David to this stranger and has to cry. Cybill talks to the director.

**Cybill**: Paul, why is this the first scene we have to film? Being emotional isn't easy and now I have to be vulnerable with an actor I've never even met before…

**Paul**: I didn't make the schedule, Cybill…

**Cybill**: Uh-huh, right…and let me guess who did…I think Glenn is trying to tank me…make everything as difficult as possible…

**Paul**: All these scenes have to be filmed, Cyb…so does it really matter what order? I think it has more to do with availability of the actors than trying to make things difficult on you.

**Cybill**: Yeah, speaking of not available…you know, I should really be filming with Bruce the first day back…I can't believe he's not even here.

**Paul**: Don't worry…you're going to be great no matter who you're filming with…you always are…Bruce will be here tomorrow, you guys are filming a big kissing scene.

**Cybill**: Ugh…great…I get to have Bruce's tongue shoved down my throat the first time I even see him in six months…

**Paul**: Has it been that long?

The director walks away and Cybill is annoyed because she feels like no one is listening to her. Just then Dennis Dugan walks onto the set…he is a small, nebbish man, and he's playing the man in the next compartment to Maddie on the train...he approaches Cybill carrying a bag…

**Dennis**: If you need any assistance crying in this first scene, I've picked up everything I could think of to help…onions, peppers…oregano…

**Cybill**: Oregano…?

**Dennis**: Well, I figured if you don't use any of these I could make you a nice marinara sauce instead.

Cybill laughs. Dennis extends his hand and gives her a warm smile and his blue eyes sparkle at her…she likes him right away.

**Dennis**: Hi, I'm Dennis.

**Cybill**: Hi, Dennis…I'm…

**Together**: Cybill

**Dennis**: Of course…and really…what am I talking about…you don't need any of these things…you're a professional…you're Cybill Shepherd for gosh sake…I don't even know what I'm doing in the same scene as you.

**Cybill**: (Laughs) Stop…

**Dennis**: (Puffs his chest out) You know I auditioned originally for the role of David Addison?

**Cybill**: You did?

**Dennis**: I did…but Glenn said I didn't make any sense next to you…as a love interest…

**Cybill**: Really….he said that?

**Dennis**: ….well, and he was right…obviously, look at us? Unless it was another version of the _Odd Couple_…they wouldn't build a TV show around us as a couple, who'd tune in? …but, I guess now's my chance.

**Cybill**: Your chance?

**Dennis**: My chance…have you read the entire script? Maddie marries Walter…the man I'm playing, Walter, on a whim on a stop through Vegas.

**Cybill**: I…did read that…and, I'm sorry…nothing against you, but I'm going to talk to Glenn about that choice…it totally goes against what we've built in the character of Maddie over the last few seasons…marrying a stranger she met on a train would be totally totally out of character…I don't even know what he's thinking with this?

**Dennis**: But…she's in a bind, right? A panic about going back home and facing David…so, maybe in a bind people make different choices…

**Cybill**: I don't think so…why would Maddie marry someone who wasn't David…isn't that the whole premise of the show? She's going to look crazy…Glenn is trying to make my character crazy while David Addison looks like the perfect boyfriend…it's everything I feared coming back to this…he's trying to make the audience hate me.

**Dennis**: Now…really…why would he do that to a character on his own show…I'm sure he's just trying to make interesting choices…keep the audience guessing.

**Cybill**: I don't know…

**Dennis**: Anyway, yes…you should talk to Glenn and defend your character, absolutely. But, for now let's just concentrate on this scene…if you need anything from me in order to be vulnerable let me know…I'm totally here for you.

**Cybill**: Thanks, Dennis…thanks for being a nice guy…I need that right now.

He smiles at Cybill and she goes off and gets ready to film the scene. When the time comes to cry the tears come easily…between the pregnancy and the mixed feelings of being back on set and about what is happening to her character Cybill cries and, in fact, can't stop crying once she starts. Dennis comforts her after the scene.

**Dennis**: Great job, you are really tapped into your emotions…everything you've been through this past year…a double birth, hormones galore…all those things I can't imagine as a guy…you're using those and that's what great acting is about.

**Cybill**: Thanks, Dennis.

Cybill and Dennis film another set up on the train that day and a third the next morning. After, they break for lunch and Cybill hears Bruce Willis' voice on the set for the first time…she shifts her eyes to the side listening as she nurses one of her babies…his voice comes closer to her trailer until there's a knock and he pokes his head inside.

**Cybill**: Bruce! Come in…

**Bruce**: (happy) Cybill! Wow, honey…how long has it been?

Bruce steps into Cybill's trailer wearing well fitted blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and white high-top shoes. Bruce's physic has completely changed since Cybill saw him last…instead of the lanky guy he used to be, he's been in the gym, which he started for his filming of _Die Hard,_ and now has muscular arms, broad shoulders and a defined chest that narrows down into his 31-inch waist. Besides that, he is tanned and looks glowingly happy after marrying mega-star Demi Moore a few months earlier…around the set he is now treated like a big celebrity and has an entourage of people around him most of the time…Bruce moves towards Cybill, leans down around the baby she's feeding and gives her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek.

**Bruce**: Welcome back.

**Cybill**: (Smiles) Thanks.

Bruce looks down at the baby…

**Bruce**: This must be Ariel…and (points to the baby lying in the bassinet), Zach.

**Cybill**: Yep!

**Bruce**: Two at once…Cybill, you have got your hands full…C'mere little guy…

Bruce expertly swoops up baby Zach and sits down on one of the couches in the trailer while holding him and rocks and bounces him for a while…

**Bruce**: These two are going to be good practice for when my baby comes…

**Cybill**: (looks up surprised) What? Bruce…

Bruce looks around…everyone in the trailer is busy or out of earshot…

**Bruce**: (Low voice) It's early, but yeah…shhh (he puts his finger over his lips.)

**Cybill: **(gives him a sly look) A baby? I haven't even gotten a chance to ask you how married life is going yet…

**Bruce**: Well, the fact that there's a baby comin' should tell you something…

Bruce throws an adorable smirk at her and Cybill nods and smiles and turns her attention to baby Ariel.

**Bruce**: Have you met Demi?

**Cybill**: (Thinks) Demi? No…I haven't, but I'd love to.

**Bruce**: Yeah, well…you will. (Dreamy eyed) She is a great girl, Cyb…I got really lucky.

**Cybill**: (Feeling a little jealous) That's great, Bruce…really…I'm so…happy for you.

**Bruce**: Thanks…I'll have her stop by the set soon and introduce her around.

**Cybill**: (A bit forced) Great…that'd be great.

**Bruce**: So…how are you feeling?

**Cybill**: Me? Oh…a little overwhelmed…strange to be back here with these two…everything seems so hectic…

**Bruce**: …as if it wasn't before…

**Cybill**: Exactly…

Ariel is done feeding…

**Bruce**: Trade ya?

He hands Cybill Zack and takes Ariel from her…he crosses his legs, throws a cloth diaper over his shoulder and then puts Ariel over his shoulder and pats her back gently. Cybill feeds Zack. Ariel burps a time or two and Bruce rocks her on his lap as she dozes…

**Bruce**: (In a baby voice) These two are so much fun.

**Cybill**: You're a natural, Bruce.

**Bruce**: Yeah…well, just don't ask me to change any poopy diapers.

Bruce sits in with Cybill and they chat until both babies are fed, burped and sleepy. He congratulates her again on the star on the _Walk of Fame_ and asks about the ceremony…. She asks when _Die Hard_ is supposed to come out and he says July and tells her a little about how he would film Moonlighting during the day and _Die Hard_ across the street at night. After a while, Bruce gets up to leave…he pets each baby one more time…

**Bruce**: Welcome to the Moonlighting family, little guys.

He smiles at Cybill.

**Bruce**: Good to have you back…maybe we can get this show…back to what it was.

**Cybill**: I hope so…but I'm not really happy with what they've got Maddie doing…have you read this week's script?

**Bruce**: (sighs and puts his hands on his hips) No…I haven't had a chance yet, why…what's up?

**Cybill**: They have Maddie marrying some guy she met on a train…some quickie marriage in Vegas…

**Bruce**: (thinks and uses his finger to keep track of what she's saying.) Maddie in Vegas marrying a guy… that she met on a train…a stranger? For real?

**Cybill**: For real…no, it's not a dream…in fact…you and I are the dream…the marriage is real.

**Bruce**: Yeah…I heard we've got a big kiss today…been awhile, you ready?

**Cybill**: (Blushes) Yeah, but Bruce…Maddie marrying someone who isn't David? On a whim? Doesn't that sound a little out of character…?

**Bruce**: Yeah…well, if this show is going to start sucking I definitely have better things to do…

Bruce puckers his lips and looks out the window as some of his buddies approach the trailer door and call for him…

**Entourage**: Yo, Bruno…you ready man…

Bruce turns to leave…

**Bruce**: Alright…pucker up, buttercup

He throws her a sly smirk…she kind of ignores him and tends to the babies, annoyed again that no one listens to her.

**Bruce**: See ya on set.

He heads out the door…

**Cybill**: See ya…

After lunch Cybill hands the babies off to the nannies and heads to wardrobe where she dresses in a long black negligée nightdress and silky robe for her scene with Bruce. When she arrives on set she finds Bruce sitting in his chair with a group of guys milling around him…including his brother, David, who works on the show, some buddies…a bodyguard?…a driver? Cybill didn't know, but in the past he'd never had a group of people with him on set. The men seemed to jump at his every need…Mr. Willis' star is rising and he is certainly getting the celeb treatment these days. Glenn and Jay also mill around Bruce and chat him up. Cybill has her hair person by her who fluffs and curls while they wait to do the blocking. Cybill is growing increasingly annoyed and jealous watching all the attention Bruce gets now that he has a celebrity wife…a big movie coming out and more money than he knows what to do with, while she plays second fiddle on the set.

Wardrobe shows up and fits Bruce with a leather jacket, he is wearing all black in this scene and looks handsome as hell. The director approaches to work out blocking with the actors…and for the rest of the afternoon Bruce and Cybill rehearse and then shoot shots of each of them looking at each other through the glass door of the house plus a passionate kissing scene…where in Maddie's dream, David crashes and breaks through a glass door to get to her. Over and over again they do the scene…Bruce, taking his jacket off, throwing it aside and taking Cybill in his arms and into a passionate kiss. In the past, when Bruce kissed her, Cybill didn't always enjoy it because he would often shove his entire tongue in her mouth, but now, Cybill found that he had been taught…by Demi, she assumed, to kiss properly…using tongue, but in a much softer and appropriate way now…she was really loving kissing him…on his mouth, over his neck…down his chest. After the first take Bruce holds out Cybill's arms and takes her in:

**Bruce**: My god, Cyb…you look great…how long ago did you have those twins?

**Cybill**: Three months…

**Bruce**: Woo…wee…wow…this is a very sexy look…

**Cybill**: It has not been easy, let me tell ya…

Despite the differences they have sometimes…despite her growing animosity for him these days…the afternoon on set was fun for both of them…they always find the spark and chemistry between them just naturally appears when they concentrate on the work…love scenes come naturally and are never awkward like it might be with co-stars on other shows or movies. Bruce, being newly married and very much in love with his wife…tries not to enjoy the kissing scene too much and keeps himself in a professional frame of mind…although it's hard to hide the fact that he finds Cybill to be a very sexy woman. But, he needs to keep his mind focused on monogamy…which is very different from how he'd been living his life the past few years.

Once they are done filming, wardrobe takes the leather jacket back from Bruce and he is handed a bottle of cold water by a member of his entourage and a couple more wait to escort him out.

**Bruce**: Alright, that's it for me today…I'm out.

He blows Cybill a two fingered kiss.

**Cybill**: That's it? You're done?

**Bruce**: Yeah, I'm not shooting again until, Thursday. I'll see you then.

**Cybill**: Wow, must be nice…

**Bruce**: (Throws her an annoyed look) Hey…I just carried the show for half a season…is that not enough? Excuse me if I get a couple days off…

**Cybill**: Am I supposed to apologize for giving birth…?

**Bruce**: Apologize? No. But a thank you wouldn't hurt, would it?

**Cybill**: A thank you? To who? For what?

**Bruce**: A thank you to me and everyone around here for keeping things going while you sat home.

**Cybill**: …sat home!? You think I chose to sit home?

**Bruce**: Well…didn't you?

**Cybill**: Yeah…right…I chose to have a high-risk pregnancy and be put on bedrest, Bruce…

**Bruce**: You're so worried about your character but you tried to tank the entire show because you didn't like the hours…the plots…the directors…the creator…and the list goes on…

**Cybill**: Are you saying I did all of this on purpose?

Cybill wipes tears from her eyes.

**Cybill**: Your ego is out of control, Bruce…look at you acting like Mr. Mega Movie star…

**Bruce**: Hey, just because your movie career is all but washed up…

**Cybill**: Walking around with this entourage of people.

**Bruce**: Should we go count how many people you've got over there working for you? Not to mention that extra trailer…(Calls over) Glenn…Jay…I think I need another trailer to keep my _entourage_ of people in…

Jay Daniel steps in…

**Jay**: Alright, guys…let's not get personal and make accusations we're going to regret.

**Bruce**: Oh, I don't regret a thing…

**Cybill**: Me either…

**Jay**: Well…it certainly didn't take you two long to fall back into old patterns.

Cybill and Bruce glare at each other.

**Jay**: Alright everyone, let's clear the set.

Bruce's entourage closes in around him and Cybill walks with her assistant back to her trailer. Cybill cries and wipes tears…

**Cybill**: How dare he…this morning he's in here being sweet as can be, holding the babies and now he's acting like he hates me for having them.

**Assistant**: I know! He was acting like an ass!

**Cybill**: All of these men around here…they act like a woman giving birth is just a big inconvenience…they've acting like that from day one…they've always treated me like I did it on purpose to ruin the show.

That evening Cybill films a scene with Pat Boone in David's office and then heads home. She talks to her husband about what happened on the set.

**Cybill**: He just about bit my head off because I gave him shit about having every other day off this week.

**Bruce O.: **Why don't you just call and talk to him, hun.

**Cybill**: Call and talk to him…I don't want to call and talk to him…his over inflated ego is out of control…besides, I doubt he'd even pick up.

**Bruce O.:** You two could be working together a long time still and you can't let it go on like this…that's not going to work. You said you used to have some pretty good talks and clear the air when things were like this in the past.

**Cybill**: Yeah, well, that was before he was Mr. Action Star…Mr. Demi Moore…

**Bruce O.:** Yeah, well…he's the same guy underneath…I mean, I know the guy…he's not heartless.

Meanwhile…Bruce Willis is at his Malibu home with his wife…Bruce is sitting on the couch with Demi's head in his lap, he's stroking her hair and talking to her in a loving way, telling a story that's making her laugh when the phone rings. Bruce picks up…

**Bruce**: (deep voice) The Willis's…

**Cybill**: Bruce…hi, it's Cybill…

Bruce is caught off guard momentarily, but continues to pet his wife's head…

**Bruce**: (slightly annoyed) Cybill…what a pleasure.

Demi looks up at Bruce with a questioning look…he gives her an "I don't know" look and pets down her arm.

**Cybill**: Bruce…look, I'm sorry to bother you at home but I wanted to talk to you about some things…I thought we might be able to talk.

**Bruce**: What do we really have to talk about, though?

**Cybill**: Our working relationship…how we talk to each other on the set...you, being upset that I was gone so you had to carry the show.

**Bruce**: I am not upset you were gone.

**Cybill**: Well, it didn't sound like that today…

**Bruce**: Well, look…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…you know, sometimes I just say things.

Bruce puts the conversation on speaker phone so Demi can listen in, she sits up next to Bruce.

**Cybill**: I mean, ok…it's no secret I wasn't happy with a lot of things that were happening on the set and on the show last year…but do you really think I did any of this on purpose?

**Bruce**: Well…I mean, not me…but, some people might think you got pregnant so you wouldn't have to do the job anymore or work the long hours…but you got more than you bargained for.

Demi hits him on the arm…Bruce flinches…

**Cybill**: Who!? Who thinks that…I did not get pregnant for those reasons…for your information, I wanted to have another child…did I know it would be twins? Did I think it would take me away from the set for that long…no, I did not…but you know what, Bruce…you're having a baby, right? But is it going to take you away from work, put you on bedrest…is anyone going to tell you it's a big inconvenience? NO…because your life goes on as normal.

Bruce looks at Demi and pets her hair back as they listen.

**Cybill**: I mean, I resent the fact that you were in my trailer this morning doting over the babies and then a few hours later telling me how much of an inconvenience it was to you that I had them…

**Demi**: (Whispers) Whaaa…Bruce….

He shakes his head and mouths "no" and caresses Demi's cheek with the back of his hand…

**Bruce**: I don't think that…I didn't mean that…it's great that you had those kids…

**Cybill**: And, last season, you were just as unhappy about some of the plot choices, and were exhausted from the long hours, but everyone always points to me as the complaining bitch.

**Bruce**: Well, now…some of that is true, but also sometimes you just have to leave it in the producers hands and do your own work…that's what we're there for, not to fight them at every turn.

**Cybill**: Alright…anyway, Bruce. What are we going to do?

**Bruce**: About what?

**Cybill**: About making things more civil around there?

**Bruce**: I mean…I don't really know, Cyb. I think it's pretty obvious neither of us really want to be there, it's not the show it used to be…I'd rather be doing movies…you've got your hands full with motherhood.

**Cybill**: But we're there…under contract, and that is not going to change any time soon.

Bruce rubs his head and face…

**Bruce**: How long are they going to make us do this…

**Cybill**: I don't know…but…since we have to be there now…come on, Bruce, we've had these conversations in the past…can we just work together and try to be a team on set?

**Bruce**: Problem is, we have these conversations but our "teamwork" never lasts very long.

**Cybill**: Well, I will do my best to control my anger…

**Bruce**: And…I will do my best to be cordial.

**Cybill**: Cordial? Is that the best you can do?

**Bruce**: Yeah, I think it is…

**Cybill**: Fine. Well, have a good day off and …I'll see you Thursday.

**Bruce**: Thanks for calling…nite.

Cybill gets off the phone and looks at her husband…

**Cybill**: Well, that went basically nowhere…

Bruce hangs up the phone and looks at Demi.

**Demi**: Bruce…you need to be nicer to her…

**Bruce**: I definitely don't need to be nicer to her…she's not nice.

**Demi**: Bruce, she just had twins, she's breastfeeding, has hormones raging through her…

**Bruce**: …she's always got something raging through her…

**Demi**: …she's under pressure to get back in shape and get to the set early, with the babies…feeding and tending to them while she works full time…whatever you think of her, that's not easy!

**Bruce**: (Laughs) and none of that is my fault…I don't need to treat her any kind of way because of that…besides, you should see the team of people she has helping her with those babies…she doesn't have it that hard.

**Demi**: She is right though, Bruce…a lot of people treat her like getting pregnant was a big inconvenience for the show…no woman should be treated like that. (She looks him in the eyes) What if someone treated me like that?

**Bruce**: C'mere (He hugs her) I'd be very upset if you were treated like that or if you felt like that.

**Demi**: Alright then, why do you feel differently towards her. She's been through a lot and is trying to keep it all together…ok, maybe she's difficult sometimes, but…trust me, I know…fighting the male mentality on set…standing up to the higher ups…most of whom are men, is not easy…it's all of you against her most of the time.

**Bruce**: I am not against her.

**Demi**: I'm pretty sure she was just trying to tell you that's how she feels.

**Bruce**: Right…(laughs lightly) Well…ok…I see what you're saying. But, I mean, we've always had kind of a love hate…some season's we've gotten along better than others…

**Demi**: Well, I think she's right…you two need to make that relationship work and be a team…otherwise it's going to be hell around there…

**Bruce**: It already is pretty much hell.

**Demi**: Alright, then you need to do your part to make it better.

Bruce ruffles his hair and sighs.

**Bruce**: Ok…yeah.

**Demi**: Just be nicer to her…please? For me?

**Bruce**: For you…?

Demi nods. Bruce leans forward and kisses her…

**Bruce**: Anything for you. (remembering) Oh! Speaking of being nice to Cybill…the network is throwing her a surprise welcome back party at Dan Tana's on Thursday…So, why don't you come and meet her…meet everyone.

**Demi**: Sure…yeah…of course.

The next day, Cybill films scenes with Allyce Beasley in the office. Allyce just had a baby of her own, she keeps her baby onset too…she and Cybill compare notes about being new moms. They film their scenes and then Cybill films with Pat Boone again in the afternoon.

On Thursday more of the old crew is onset and they're filming in Blue Moon…the office workers, Allyce and Curtis, Glenn and Jay, the regular writers and producers and Gerry Finnerman their lighting guy are all together for the first time in months…it feels like the Moonlighting family is back together and spirits are high. The crew has a more formal welcome for Cybill with a cake and everyone asks lots of questions about the birth and the babies, life as a mom of twins and how Clementine likes being a big sister. Bruce is even on set without his entourage, he holds the babies when they are around and makes jokes about something being in the water on the Moonlighting set with everyone getting pregnant and having babies…

After catching up, Bruce films scenes with Allyce and Curtis in the office while Cybill tends to the twins and then everyone films the scene where Maddie finally returns to the office and the welcoming party the staff has for her. For the rest of the afternoon Bruce and Cybill film their scenes in the outer office together…it's their first scene as Maddie and David, together, in the same room since _A Trip To The Moon_. Between filming…

**Bruce**: Like riding a bike, huh?

**Cybill**: Yeah…I guess…something like that.

**Bruce**: Look…thanks for calling last night. You're right, we should try to make life around here as easy on each other as possible…work together, all those things you were sayin'.

**Cybill**: It's like a marriage…

**Bruce**: Yep – bound together until the network grants us a divorce.

**Cybill**: I just feel like no one supports me…no one listens to any ideas but their own around here…

**Bruce**: …well, and speaking of that…my wife kinda pointed out to me I was being an ass…and that _you_ might have thought that I was against you…

**Cybill**: Well, tell her thank you for me…

**Bruce**: But I'm not against you…I'm _pro_ this show being the best it can be…and that starts with the two of us.

**Cybill**: Well…it starts with the writing…

**Bruce**: Well, right…so, if that starts to suck, we'll be struggling.

**Cybill**: In my opinion it's already started sucking…I'm going to talk to Glenn about Maddie marrying this stranger.

**Bruce**: Yeah, that sounds pretty far-fetched…

**Cybill**: So…you'll back me up on this one?

**Bruce**: Well…let's see what he has to say.

Cybill rolls her eyes and is not so sure anything is really going to change. They finish filming and the day ends early because the network is having a surprise welcome back party for Cybill at a local restaurant. Her husband shows up on set to "take her to dinner" since production is ending early that day.

**Bruce**: (Greets Bruce O.) Bruce! There's my man with the world's greatest name…

They shake hands.

**Bruce O.:** Oh, you think so too, huh?

**Bruce**: Well…I might be biased. (Pats him on the shoulder) Congratulations on the little ones…they're great.

**Bruce O.: **Oh, thanks…yeah, yeah…it's been amazing…just two at once…is…a lot of work.

**Bruce**: Yeah…luckily we have a lot of hands around here…we just keep passing them around.

**Bruce O.:** (laughs)…well, that's great Cyb has so much help here at work, she was worried about that. (looks around) So…she has no idea…

**Bruce**: No...no, there's too much going on around here for her to think it's anything other than dinner with the hubby. (Looks at his watch) Speaking of, I better get out of here so I can get ahead of you guys.

**Bruce O.:** Don't worry…we still have to get the babies off with the nannies…(remembering) Oh…god, how rude of me…congratulation to you as well on everything you've had going on in the last few months…an Emmy… your marriage…got a big movie coming out…we are thrilled for you.

**Bruce**: Ah. Thanks…thank you, Bruce. Yeah, I'm a pretty lucky guy.

**Bruce O.: **Are we going to meet your wife tonight?

**Bruce**: Demi? Yes…yeah, she'll be there…

Cybill's assistant calls for Bruce O.

**Bruce O.: **I'm being summoned…I'll see you over there.

Bruce points at him and exits.

ABC has rented out Dan Tana's Restaurant for Cybill's welcome back party and everyone waits inside, mingling around, having drinks and expecting the star to enter at any moment. After about a half-hour she enters with her husband and is shocked and awed by everyone there waiting for her and is overwhelmed that ABC and the cast and crew would go to so much trouble – especially since she thought everyone was bitter and resentful towards her…maybe things weren't as bad as she thought around the Moonlighting set. She moves into the room and works her way around embracing many of the people she hasn't interacted with in months from production, her agents office and others. Bruce holds court at one of the corner tables of the room for the first part of the evening…Cybill only sees him from afar and catches a glimpse of his young, beautiful wife, Demi Moore. The two are sitting very close, look glowingly happy…with Bruce's arm draped over her shoulder and Demi leaning back on him comfortably…Bruce is laughing and chatting with others at the table. Cybill has certainly seen Bruce with his share of women over the years…including, Sheri Rivera, who he'd dated since before Moonlighting started and who he'd brought to almost every awards show they'd attended since, but she had never seen Bruce so incredibly smitten…in love…happy…Cybill couldn't help but feel jealous over his A-list relationship, how over-the-moon he was these days, how he obviously didn't need any of this anymore…and she hated herself for feeling even a bit of contempt about how well things were going for him…he was talented and handsome, no doubt…but god, he was such an asshole! Eventually, Bruce and Demi mingle around the room and run into Cybill…

**Bruce**: Cyb! I want you to meet my wife…

Gestures between the two of them…

**Bruce**: Demi…Cyb…Cyb…Demi….

Demi and Cybill embrace each other…

**Cybill**: So nice to meet you…

**Demi**: Great to meet you…and congratulations on being a mother…two times over, again.

**Cybill**: Thanks! (looks at her watch) I can't believe I'm even up past 8:30pm right now.

**Demi**: Yeah…we're usually in bed pretty early ourselves (She pats her belly.)

Cybill reaches out and touches her hand…

**Cybill**: Bruce told me…I'm so happy for you two…for everything. (Gives Bruce a sly look) He needed someone to work him into an early bedtime…

Bruce puts his arm around Demi…

**Bruce**: No one I'd rather be in bed early with…

**Cybill**: Well, Demi, if you need any advice or anything at all…

**Demi**: Oh, I'll be picking your brain when I visit the set, trust me…

**Cybill**: So many exciting things happening this year…for both of you.

**Demi**: For all of us…

**Bruce**: That's right! …and we're going to get Moonlighting back into the top 5, right, Cyb?

He puts his arm around Cybill and rubs her back.

**Cybill**: (Smiles) Sure!

They laugh and chat for a little longer…everyone is in good spirits that night and has a great time…cast and crew together.

The next morning the cast and crew have a later call time. Glenn sits in his office at 7am writing scripts, trying to keep ahead of their weekly schedule when he gets a call from ABC headquarters. The Executive caller has concerns from the higher-ups about how many breaks Cybill is taking every day to feed and care for the babies. They want Glenn to tell her that she must put in 8 solid hours on set without unlimited breaks…all breaks from now on will be timed.

**Glenn**: You throw a party for her one day and want me to lay down the gauntlet with her the next?

Cybill is on the set at 9am…Glenn calls her to his office.

**Glenn**: Hey Cyb, come on in.

**Cybill**: Morning…

**Glenn**: I need you on the set for eight hours every day with limited breaks.

**Cybill**: You've got to be kidding me, right?

**Glenn**: Well, I mean…there's got to be some limit, right? We're already always running behind schedule, but with you running off set and tending to the babies needs endlessly, it's really going to put us behind…

**Cybill**: Glenn, honestly…you can shove this request up your ass…I am here with two three month old's and I'm on their schedule, not yours, not ABCs…I'm here, I will make sure the work gets done Glenn, but timing my breaks? This is a whole new low.

**Glenn**: This is a business, Cybill…how many moms get to bring their kids to work and spend as much time with them as you do?

**Cybill**: How many moms have this kind of demanding schedule? Picked up at 5:30am, home by 9pm…

**Glenn**: I understand, but this is what you signed up for…

**Cybill**: Well…you can fire me…ABC can fire me…I'm going to take care of my babies when they need me…period, and no one's going to tell me differently!

Cybill storms out of Glenn's office and across the 20th Century Fox lot crying. She passes Gerry Finnerman and he follows her to her trailer.

**Gerry**: Cyb…hey…Cybill, what's wrong!

**Cybill**: They're trying to time my breaks with my babies…

**Gerry**: They're trying to what?

He steps inside the trailer and Cybill hugs him and cries about how Glenn told her she has to spend 8 hours on set with timed breaks…She's really upset and Gerry talks to her and comforts her and makes her feel better.

**Cybill**: How can they do this to me, Gerry? I hate it here and I hate Glenn…I resent how he's made me feel since I got pregnant and had the babies…and now he is trying to limit my time with them. It's all about control with him…

Back in his office, Glenn calls back the exec at ABC…

**Glenn**: Uh…yeah, I talked to her…it didn't go well…she left crying and all upset saying she can't work like this…

**Exec**: Alright…well, what are we going to do…she's the star…

**Glenn**: So, just drop it?

**Exec**: Try to control it…try to limit her time off set…but we can't have her quitting…we can't lose the star of the show.

Glenn hangs up annoyed that he was put in the position to talk to Cybill about something the network didn't really seem to care about at the end of the day. He leaves his office to walk to the set and passes Gerry…

**Gerry**: Cybill's really upset about time limits being put on her off set with the twins.

**Glenn**: Yeah…well…ABC told me to talk to her and when I told them she was upset they just told me to drop it…so…we just won't bring it up again.

**Gerry**: Works for me…

Glenn continues to the set. Cybill and Bruce have been called, but Cybill hasn't arrived yet. After 20 minutes she finally arrives. She and Bruce are going to film the scene in Maddie's office where she tells him she's married and the baby isn't his.

**Cybill**: Glenn, I need to talk to you before we film…

**Glenn**: Here we go…

**Cybill**: (Gestures to Bruce and Glenn) Can we all talk over there…

Points to a corner of the soundstage. They all walk over including Jay Daniel and stand in a circle.

**Cybill**: (Holding the script) This decision to have Maddie marry someone…a stranger, two days after meeting him, I think is so out of character…it goes against everything we created in the character of Maddie…she would never do such a thing…what do you think, Bruce?

**Bruce**: Well…yeah…I think the audience is going to have a real problem with her being married to someone who isn't me.

**Glenn**: (chuckles) Well, you know…it's her way of putting something between her and David…she's unsure that a real relationship between them would work…she fears it, so there's this.

**Cybill**: It's a ridiculous choice…we've built whole episodes around the fact that she would never do something that spontaneous…she's too rational.

**Glenn**: People make surprising choices all the time…I mean, she's desperate…

**Cybill**: (Getting upset) Why is she desperate!? Why can't she just come back and tell David she doesn't want a relationship with him…why would she marry someone else to do it?

**Glenn**: Because David is very persuasive…she knows he'll talk her into it…but if she's married, he can't…

**Cybill**: Maddie's been running from David long enough…she knows the game, she can keep him at arm's length, I think that'd be more interesting to watch…marrying a stranger is just insane…the audience is going to think she's nuts…(gestures to the script) David even calls her crazy…

**Bruce**: It's a choice that's going to be hard to recover from…I mean, how long is David going to put up with this? Maddie marrying someone else…she's kicking this guy in the balls.

**Cybill**: Yeah…if we ever want to get these two together…I don't think adding yet another person into the mix is going to help…the audience is going to tire of this…we've already done the thing with Sam…

**Glenn**: The entire episode is already built around this…we've filmed Maddie's dream, she is afraid David will try to reinvent himself…so this is her way of keeping him the same guy he always was…I think the audience will understand.

**Bruce**: He's been agonizing over her for how long? And now she's going to come back and be with another guy and tell him the baby is not his? Not going to be a popular choice, Glenn.

**Glenn**: Well, I'm not trying to win any popularity contests.

**Cybill**: (Upset) I think you're trying to make the audience hate my character…you're making David Addison look like the perfect guy…the audience is going to empathize with him and despise crazy Maddie.

**Glenn**: (Frustrated) Cybill…do you produce this show? How about if you just do your job…act the part I give you and leave what's best for the characters to me…I created them after all…you've made your choices…now I'm making mine.

**Cybill**: I've made my choices, Glenn? What is that supposed to mean? Is this about me getting pregnant again? Please don't ruin my character just to spite me…

**Bruce**: Gonna be a tough pill to swallow…David is going to look pretty weak going back to her after she pulls all this on him, but if this is the way you see it, Glenn…

**Glenn**: (Annoyed at both of them) This is the way I see it…this is the direction we're taking so I'd like it if you both just get into character and act the parts I've given you.

**Bruce**: Aye Aye Captain….

Cybill wipes a tear and walks away disheartened and sad that there is no way to change Glenn's mind on this. She and Bruce move into the set of Maddie's office…Cybill leans on the desk, Bruce stands in front of her.

**Cybill**: Well…thanks for backing me up at least, Bruce.

**Bruce**: Yeah…well, I don't think it's the best choice…but we're going down that road.

**Cybill**: I think it's the beginning of the end…if the audience thinks Maddie is nuts, they are not going to root for these two to be together anymore and where does the show go from there?

**Bruce**: Time will tell I guess…

**Cybill**: It's like the writers want to keep these two stuck in the same place instead of letting the relationship evolve.

**Bruce**: Yeah, this thing with the baby not being David's doesn't make sense either.

**Cybill**: Yep, and that's another part of the scene…she's absolutely cold when she tells him…everyone is going to hate Maddie after this.

They are interrupted…

**Director:** Alright everyone…let's do this!

Cybill and Bruce look at each other and shrug and move to their places. They play the parts, do as their told…none of it feels right to Cybill as she's acting it out, but she has no other choice but to follow the direction of the producers and director and read the lines she's given.

The following week after the episode airs ABC is flooded with mail full of people who despise the fact that Maddie married this stranger…that she married someone who isn't David. Glenn knows he's made a mistake. He talks to Jay Daniel in his office.

**Glenn**: Well…we've never gotten so much mail …so much hate mail at one time. People are going nuts about Maddie being married to another man…

**Jay**: Of course…how long have we been building up this relationship between Maddie and David and now suddenly one of them is married to someone else?

**Glenn**: I knew it was a risk, but I didn't know people would react this strongly…

**Jay**: So, what are we going to do?

**Glenn**: We'll get rid of him in a couple episodes and try to get Maddie and David's relationship back to what it was.

**Jay**: Gonna be tough to get the audience back on Maddie's side…

**Glenn**: Yeah…well, I thought this was the right way to go…we can't just let them be together and turn the show into Ozzy and Harriet, can we?

**Jay**: I don't know…there's a baby on the way…

**Glenn**: (thinks) Yeah…well, for now we'll get them back to solving cases…we'll get rid of Walter…get rid of Terri…and go from there…see how we can turn this around. Cybill's pregnancy kind of forced our hand in this direction…but maybe there's a way to get them back to the single people they were.

**Jay**: Yeah? Well…I'm sure you know what to do…you'll figure out a way.

From this day on Cybill and Glenn were in an absolute war…they fought every day on the set and Glenn started spending less and less time there until he was eventually asked to leave…the network choosing to keep the star over the creator. Bruce and Cybill had their share of arguments too…and the more famous Bruce got, the more jealous and resentful Cybill got. At times they tried to stick together and fight for what they thought was best for their characters…though the show never really got back to what it was…and the rest is history.


End file.
